Matsuura Midori
'|松浦緑}} is one of the main characters of ''Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure'' and it's sequel series, ''Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~''. The student council vice president, Midori is a socially awkward and very clumsy girl who is pretty much a crybaby and is very insecure. She is also a huge fan of magical girl anime and can often be seen working on her own magical girl anime or a fanseries for her favourite magical girl anime “Mahōtsukai Starlight” but is, however, usually too afraid to share them due her fear of being judged. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Zephyr, the green light of creativity who controls the power of wind. History / History}} Appearance Midori has dark green, short hair that is just below chin length while part of her hair (at the back) is braided and held in place using a leaf green bow. Her eyes are leaf green coloured. Her casual wear consists of a green turtleneck, long sleeved shirt worn underneath a denim dungaree dress. Underneath, she wears pale green tights and slightly pale olive green flats. As Cure Zephyr... Personality The student council vice president, Midori is a socially awkward and very clumsy girl who is pretty much a crybaby and is very insecure. She is also a huge fan of magical girl anime and can often be seen working on her own magical girl anime or a fanseries for her favourite magical girl anime “Mahōtsukai Starlight” but is, however, usually too afraid to share them due her fear of being judged. Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Zephyr is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Midori who represents the green light of creativity while controlling the power of wind. In order to transform, Midori needs her Ciel Module and her respective Lumiere Jewel - also having to shout "Pretty Cure, Arc en Ciel Activation!". Her main purification attack is Zephyr Tornado. Transformation Attacks * is Cure Zephyr's main and basic purification attack. * is the upgraded version of Zephyr Tornado ''in which needs her Lumiere Spectrum Style, respective Spectra Ring and the Arc-en-Ciel Palette in order to perform the attack. In the sequel series, the attack becomes Zephyr's main purification attack without the use of her ''Lumiere Spectrum Style ''and the two items listed above. * is the first group attack Zephyr performs with Cures Jasmine, Aequor, Sunray and Ignis. The attack requires the Rainbow Swords in order to perform it. * is the second group attack Zephyr performs with Cures Jasmine, Aequor, Sunray, Ignis and now Nebulus. The attack requires the team to be in their Lumiere Spectrum Styles and both the Spectra Rings and Arc-en-Ciel Palette. * Etymology Songs Solo * [[MAGIC Breeze|'''MAGIC Breeze]] * [[Tears of the Magical Warrior|'Tears of the Magical Warrior']] * [[Fantasy (Character Song)|'Fantasy']] *'Rainbow・Coloured・Promise ~Cure Zephyr ver.~' *'Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum ~Cure Zephyr ver.~' Duet/Groups * [[Rainbow-Kissed Miracle Heart|'Rainbow-Kissed Miracle Heart']] (with Momoko, Umi, Akemi and Rubina) * [[Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum|'Our Arc-en-Ciel・Dreaming Spectrum']] (with Momoko, Umi, Akemi, Rubina and Seiya) * Sparkling☆Spectral☆Miracle Lumiere (with Momoko, Umi, Akemi, Rubina and Seiya) Trivia Gallery / Gallery}} References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Characters Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wind using Cures Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~ Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure ~Eternal Melody~ characters